Lollipop Boy
by sakura-sleep the shaman queen
Summary: Believe me, the contain is 'save and mild'! Not as ecchi as the title! I just suck at making title...-_-; and at first.... I hate incest. But...but just for this couple...arrgghh! Fujicest Soldiers!! This is your place!! XD
1. My sweet otouto

**Disclaimer:** It's our beloved sensei that created these beloved beings…. You know who…Sigh… _

**Author's note:** Mind this, the fic below contains SHONEN-AI. Or maybe YAOI in the later chapter, I don't know. But if you're an anti-yaoi, can't stand yaoi or yaoi flamer, you better leave. It's better for me and for you. Furthermore, I don't think that yaoi or yaoi fans are sick…'to the core'. Oh well, since I won't put any unnecessary comment, let's head towards the story ^^ 

Already a yaoi fans, or at least don't mind with yaoi?

Then let me hug you my nakamatachiiiiiii…. *dance-dance together in harmony*

Oh, I forgot. **Hellen,** do you have any ESP? Supernatural power?? YES, YOU HAVE!! (Huahahahaha) I've just read your review in 'It's HIM', and you suggest me to make Fuji x Yuuta right after I finished making this story! XD Well then, I dedicated this story for you, dear! I hope you like it!! 

LOLLIPOP BOY 

By sakura-sleep

"Yuuta! You look cooler!!"

That line was supposed to make Fuji Yuuta laughing out loud in proud if only the one who said it wasn't his mocker brother. Or 'Baka Aniki', like he always said. He knew it was a mock, anyway. Still, Yuuta paused a bit and stole a glance at his happy-happy Aniki at the bed before replied it with a totally not cute "Like I care."

It was a summer holiday, and Yuuta finally able to return home after such a long and tiring seasons. It was quite rare, since he seems to avoid his Aniki almost all the time. But then he was forced to deal with the big bro' even if he didn't want to. 

The big brother only smiled as usual, and it made Yuuta's patience decrease even more. It wasn't his will to enter Fuji's room anyway, and it was really a coincidence that he returned home at the same time with his brother's illness. And ended up being ordered to bring a dinner's tray for the sick one, of course. At first he refused and grumbled, but seeing his brother became thinner than he ever knew and lying weakly behind the blanket, he felt a bit… sorry. Thinking about that, he didn't practically offer the tray and dismissed like he should be, but stood still. Not that he still felt sorry, but he was considering whether he should throw the tray and its contain right at his brother's face or not. _Aniki could be so unbelievably disgusting at times…_

"Yuuta, you aren't going to give me any food? How cruel…" Fuji faked poor and vulnerable eyes, and pretended to squeeze the blanket with his fingers to make his state cuter. The scenery reminded Yuuta of one of those soap opera's antagonist ladies for he couldn't help himself from nearly vomit.  

"Ugh…HERE!!" Snapped harshly and left the tray on the bed, he was just prepared to leave when his brother pretend-to-be-cute voice acted again. Now it worse than Sakuno's whine, believe me. 

"OH!! Suddenly I feel dizzy!! I'm going to faint…!" 

"Then faint." Yuuta ignored him and walked away. But before Yuuta could completely disappear from his sight, Fuji shouted with an extra loud voice, "A…Ano YUUTA!! PLEASE HELP ME…AH… SORRY YUUTA!!!" The voice was echoing through the opened door. As expected, the insensitive Yuuta kept ignoring the cunning brother and walked down the stair. He clutched the stair's bar harder when his mother was already starring at him firmly from below and scolded, "YUUTA! Was it so difficult to treat your brother nicely!? Please understand, he's ill!"

Fuji smirked in victory and Yuuta have no choice but to return to the chamber of slaughter. . .

"What do you want, double face?" He snapped as he slammed the door behind him and put his hands in the pocket. 

"I'm hungry."

"THEN EAT!!" _Mattaku…_

"Feed me…" Fuji begged and showed his fake face again. It's even disgusting since he started to swirl with his hair. And he knew how much Yuuta hates soap opera. 

"ZETTAI YADA!!" Yuuta fold his arms in front of his chest and looked somewhere else to hide the blush. His sight stopped at a framed photograph on the table, the picture of his brother pinching his cheek when they were a little. And Yuuta was holding a lollipop, while his brother was holding a cool silver racket. _And he make the photo abnormally bigger than the others…_ "Baka Aniki!" 

"Well… I don't want to do this, but…" The poker face pull the drawer beside his bed and took a blue book from inside it. "Tadaaaa~~~ XD"

"MY… MY DIARY!! Whe.. where did you get that!? _" _Gosh, let me rip your face into pieces…_

Fuji tried to hold his chuckle seeing his brother's panicked face and accidentally a Mizuki-ish laugh slipped from him. He simply answered, "You left your door opened this morning." 

"That doesn't mean you could freely enter and stole my belonging!!"  

"Don't worry, I haven't read it."

"USO!!"

"If you think so… then let's see. 21st November…. Dear Diary, what a cold mor…"

"Return it!!" Yuuta reached his hand in panicked and tried to get his diary back, but Fuji quickly hid it behind him. "Ne, Yuuta! What's so difficult about feeding your sick Aniki?" Yuuta kept trying to grab the diary and answered cynically, "You really are 'sick'…!!" 

Yuuta almost disbelieved the fact that the energetic guy he's battling with had a nearly 38 degrees fever last night. His hands moved nimbly, preventing Yuuta to even touch the diary. It seems like Fuji enjoyed the 'battle for the sake of diary', but Yuuta definitely not. He get pissed off soon and started to move desperately before ended up lost balance and *almost* fell on Fuji's chest. However, his cheek had barely managed to rub Fuji's collar. 

Realizing it, Yuuta stop struggling and quickly get back on his feet without able to prevent his really chronic blush. 

"Yuuta, you'll drop the tray." Fuji pointed at the tray on the corner of the bed that was almost fell down. How Yuuta glanced at the tray for a flash moment and quickly glared at Fuji had changed his brother's false cute expression into the real face of a mocker-desperately trying to hold a laugh before finally released it out loud. 

The younger one was shivering in fury as the result of such humiliation. 

Finally Yuuta took a deep breath and sighed it. He grabbed the tray, pulled a chair to the bedside, took a spoonful of porridge and offered it in front of Fuji's mouth without saying a word. Only pissed that remained still. 

Fuji giggled a bit before happily claimed the food. ^^

After finished feeding his spoiled Aniki, Yuuta grabbed his diary and leave the room while mumbling "Baka Aniki…"

Fuji only smiled as usual seeing his brother's behind, and hid himself behind the blanket. 

"Oyasuminasai, Yuuta." 

(The next morning) 

"Gosh, Yuuta! It's really rare for you to be at home, why can't you relax a while from tennis and spend some time with your family? You could meet your friends anytime!" A beautiful young lady stood behind the gate, grumbling at her brother that was just going to leave.

"Sorry nee-san. Our next match is near, so we should practice everyday. I'll be back before dark. Ja, ittekimasu." 

Yumiko only sighed, and could do nothing to stop Yuuta. 

"So… Yuuta is going to practice tennis?" She heard Fuji's voice from behind.

"Un."

"Where?"

"Subaru Tennis Court." 

When she turned around to enter the door, she found her another brother had already in action with his racket bag. 

"Not you too! Why can't both of you stay calm at home and be good boys??" She complained. But unlike Yuuta, this guy opened his irresistible eyes and begged in misery: "Pleaseee…. Onee-samaaaa…" 

Yumiko sweatdropped. 

"Uh…o…okay…. But please come back be…"

"Ja, ittekimasu!!!" 

"…." 

********

(In front of Seishun Gakuen)

"Fuji, are you really alright? You better not force your body too much, we don't want you to pass out like yesterday." The vice captain sat near Fuji while fixing his shoelaces and scanning the Tensai's face. 

"Don't worry, Oishi." Were the only words he said. 

"Okay, everyone has gathered? Now listen up." A glasses man named Sadaharu Inui aka Seigaku biggest fear raised his voice. "As some people advice me, (Eiji raised his hand and proudly admitted, "It's me! Me!!") today we aren't going to practice here, but somewhere else. Just… to search for a new atmosphere. Any idea?" 

"Ochi…" Eiji was just going to say "Ochibi's house" when Fuji cut his line abruptly with "Subaru Tennis Court." 

The red haired one bit his lower lip and glared at Fuji. "HEY!!! I'm the one who gave the advice! _" 

Fuji stunned for a moment. 

"Oh…. I'm sorry Eiji… I just think…that… Subaru tennis garden would be fun… *cough*cough*"

Anybody aside Yuuta would absolutely fell for the trap. 

"Oh…we..well!! It's okay! Anyway, Ochibi wouldn't allow us to use his court, right Ochibi?? Hahaha~~" 

The involved one only pulled his cap. 

"Then… alright! Inui!! Subaru Tennis Court!" 

"…Fine then." The data man answered firmly after saw no rejection in the other regulars face.

********

(Subaru Tennis Court)

"Yuuta-kun!! This racket is so heavy… I can't staaandd….." A silky haired girl whined at Yuuta about the racket. She dressed so perfect like a pro tennis player with an extra mini tennis skirt and even headband, and wore a really tight T-shirt. It had been a trouble since they were first arrived at the court, how some men stared at the girl with pervert faces. She's not too pretty, just eye-catching. 

"Oh, you can use my racket, Naru-san." Yuuta exchanged his racket with hers and got back at his previous position to continue the match against Mizuki. But another girl run towards him from the second court and pinched Yuuta's sleeve.

"Ne, Yuuta-kun." 

"Ha…Ha..Hanako-san!!" Yuuta's face became rosy when he turned around and faced the girl at such distance. This girl wore a better outfit than the first one, but still some men humming at her impolitely due to the extremely cute face. Learning Yuuta's nervousness, both Naru and Mizuki could only grinned. 

"Yuutaaa-kuuun~~ the ball always lobs… I don't understand… It's so difficult…." Still, she had such kind of attitude you want to rip off. But maybe guys like Yuuta like that, since he started to smile shy but happily and generously explained about the move the grip the position and so on and so forth. No one knows whether the Hanako-san understand it or not since she only laughed "Oh?? Ahahahaaa…!!" 

In the other hand, Seigaku regulars have arrived at the place. The first one who entered the court was the stoic captain, and followed by the others. 

"Everybody! 10 minutes to warm up!!" 

As the captain ordered, members found their own way to warm themselves up. Eiji started to jump here and there blabbering his 'Nanjaro hoi-hoi', Ryoma and the captain himself stretching their arm and leg, Momoshiro run around the court and Inui took a walk to examine the place and wrote some… ugh you know… datas. 

"Oh!! I know why you insisted to practice here, Fuji!" Eiji stopped jumping and approached from the rear of Fuji, who hadn't started his warm up at all but standing at the spot. Neglecting the way Fuji didn't even answer him or turn around; Eiji took a place right beside him and throw a sight at a crowd in the other court whom Fuji had been staring at from before. "It's Yuuta-kun, right? Eeehh!! What a cute girl! Is she his girlfriend?" 

Fuji shook his head and hid his glance with a smile. "I wonder… he said he was going to practice for the tournament and not … dating?" 

The insensitive Eiji kept babbling. "Well, you know! It's natural for the boy his age! We used to lie sometimes too, right? He's lucky!! Fuji, let's go there!! I want to tease your brother a bit! May I?" 

Fuji patted Eiji's back gently and said, "After me." 

"So you hold your racket at the bottom of the grip, like this." Yuuta, didn't realized that his Aniki was approaching from far away, still enjoyed himself and his heartthrob. Both girls gave an attention at their 'teacher' absently, since they seemed more interested with Yuuta's blush and shyness than the tennis lesson itself. In the opposite court, Mizuki started to get bored and sat on the ground, looked for an activity with his racket instead. 

Fuji unexpectedly appeared from Yuuta's behind and circled his arm around Yuuta's waist, which made both girls stunned in uneasiness. Yuuta, who tensed for a second before finally realized whose face it was that smiled peacefully 5 cm from his own, flinched badly and screamed. 

"BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"  

Now everybody in the court was staring at them, wondering what's going on. Mizuki who could finally saw the one who crushed him miserably once again, rejoice inside and walked confidently towards them. 

"Yuuta, you've deceived your Onee-sama. Naughty boy." The Tensai touched Yuuta's cheek in a rather seductive way, and made the younger one slapped his brother's hand and quickly rubbed the trace of his finger on his cheek in horrified. "GAAAHH!!" he screamed again. At this moment he only saw it as one of his brother's way of embarrassing him in front of public, and didn't think of any deeper cause at all.

Both Hanako and Naru looked at each other and gulped before forced an elegant smile and tried to show a nice attitude. 

"Ah, hajimemashite. I'm Hanako and this is Naru, my friend. And you're Yuuta-kun's…?"

"He's my stupid bro…"

"Lover." Fuji cut his brother's line simply with his cute smile. 

"WHA…?? BAKA ANI…" 

"Yuuta, you're such a shy baby." Fuji cut his line again and made the girls wondered even more. Not to mention Mizuki. He paused his step and silently hummed a "Ahahaha….?"

"Pa…pardon..?" Naru asked for the second time to ensure herself, but Fuji opened his eyes. Without fading his smile. But it could make Naru and Hanako wondered whether it was just their feeling or it's true that they were being threatened.  

"You hear me. Lover. Ko-i-bi-to." 

TBC!!!

**Author's note:** Please leave a review and let me now what you think! Hmm… should I put some lime or not?? But I can't make lime!! I'm too shy! What should I do??? O..Ouch!! *get smacked by the others* 


	2. my stupid aniki

**Disclaimer:** you know. (

**Author's note:** I….I can't believe it…. I've been trying… (took a handkerchief and sobs) I've been trying to make a 'sweet and pure' story, but why…. Those hentais…. They asked for a lime!!! Can't believe it!! O_O Can't believes that they know I love it…oops. ^^  But still some asked for a non-lime, so lime or not?? *confuse*… we'll see…. D

**Lollipop Boy** chapter 2

_Dear Diary!!_

_Aniki is a troublemaker. I hate this day!! It's all because of that damn Aniki….!! You know that I've been clinging onto Hanako-san since my first day in St.Rudolph, when St.Anna girl's school visited here. It's been a desperate struggle for me, until this moment I've been praying so that I could meet her, and even so, I could only watch her from far away like those stupid girls in the shoujo manga! And when I finally could …uhm… say it 'dating' with her due to Mizuki's help, he came unexpectedly and introduced himself as my LOVER!!! BAKA!!! After making such difficult tension in my supposed-to-be-beautiful day, he said, "Well then girls, please take care my belonging." _

_GOSH. WHAT THE HELL HE WAS THINKING!!?? After that Hanako-san and her friend asked me for a permission to leave, they said they had an appointment, blablabla, but I know it was a lie. The truth is… they were afraid to be involved with gay. _

Yuuta stopped writing when he heard a squeaky sound of the opened door. Reluctantly he turned his wheeled chair around and indicated a peevish grin. He already knew that it was the guy he has been ranting about in the diary before. Nevertheless he planned to shout at Fuji and gave him a big punch if only he didn't fell from the chair when the culprit abruptly entered the room with only a towel covering his lower body. He said, "Ne Yuuta! Did you borrow my underwear?" And kept searching all over Yuuta's closet, ignoring his somewhat-almost-faint little bro'.  

"Wha…? NO WAY!!! Like our size match!! _" He replied rudely at the half naked 'naughty boy'.  

"Hmmm…. Sou ka… but you can sell it in a big prize, you know… especially the one with pikachu's image..." 

"You...you…you're disgusting!!! I don't care with your stupid underwear, but don't walk around and invade my room with THAT looks!!" Yuuta pointed at the towel his brother was wearing. Fuji frowned his forehead and looked confuse for a few seconds before smiling widely, realized about his brother's chronic blush.  

"Eeehhh… don't tell me you're shy, Yuuta? Hen da yo!! We used to take a bath together, didn't we?" 

"GO AWAY!!!" Even Yuuta wondered why his reflect was to throw a book at his brother's face and not punch him hard like his previous plan. Obviously the Tensai could avoid the book and let it hit the wall. 

"It missed!" Fuji smiled happily.

"I CAN SEE IT!!!" 

"Hmmpph…"

"What are you laughing at!? GET OUT!!" 

His brother walked towards the door and said, "Yuuta, you're so UKE." And he dismissed quickly before the boy exploded. 

Yuuta clutched the pen hard to release his anger. He stared at his suitcase and turned around, staring at his half opened diary. _It's always like that_. Sometimes he wondered the point of him being there beside to become his brother prank's prey. Come on, he's not a kid anymore. Fuji should've treated him in a more grown up way. Maybe some heart to heart chats will do, or at least let Yuuta confess his feeling blatantly that he's sick being played around like a kid. In Yuuta's opinion, whenever his Aniki has started his game, he always talked to Yuuta with _such_ humiliating and underestimating tone, as he often described in his diary. Speaking of that little book, he slightly regretted that his brother hadn't had a chance to read that part when he stole it from his room. _Had he?_ Anyway, he continued writing it again. 

_Aniki is an idiot. That's it! I'm enough already. I can't stand living in this house as long as he is here._ _This time he's doing too far! I'm at my limit. People always called me 'Fuji otouto, otouto-kun', or something like that. He doesn't even understand that that's the source of my bad mood all the time! Tomorrow… I'll be leaving. It's better to spend my holiday in the dormitory. At least he couldn't detect my activity and make a fuss like this afternoon. And maybe I could repair my relationship with Hanako-san again. I hope so. Leaving that stupid brother could relax me a bit. And you know what? I don't really mind saying that it's way better if he didn't exist. At all.  _

Yuuta stop writing and slammed his book. Didn't even realize that the paragraph was a little too much…

*****

"God, what happened with you, Yuuta?" Mrs.Fuji reversed her fried egg in the pan and sighed. Yumiko only smiling and Fuji kept busying himself with the breakfast, as if he didn't hear his brother's statement of returning to the dormitory. Yuuta stole a glance at his brother quickly, somehow demanding for a reaction. But then he felt embarrassed at himself and looked down on his plate again. 

"I've got so many things to do." He answered simply. Mrs.Fuji looked uneasy with the answer, and replied cynically, "Oh, I forgot you're a busy person." 

Yuuta pretended not to hear the comment and hurried leaving his place as soon as possible before Fuji finished his breakfast. He walked toward the entrance door, but too bad Fuji could catch up with him in the gate and offered a racket bag. 

"You'll surely need this."

Yuuta snatched the bag and walked away without saying a thing, leaving his speechless Aniki. No tease, no prank like he used to do. Only silent remained. 

***

***

The atmosphere was weird.

"Aniki…?"

He expected a warm and familiar greeting like "Yuuta!" or "How do you do" or "Genkisou desu ne", but the figure only remain still without even smiling. The blue eyes were gazing at him blankly, somehow in sorrow. Yuuta clearly recognized that the figure before him was Fuji whom he always avoids, but the awkwardness overwhelmed too much for he couldn't move himself. It feels like he was facing a stranger. Becoming so confuse, he forced a smile. "Hey…" was the only word flashed in his mind. The figure didn't smile back. Instead, he turned around and faded away. 

"Yuuta-kun!! Wake up! Morning practice!!" 

_It's just a dream._

Mizuki's voice and his several knocks awakened Yuuta from his deep slumber. Like a bucket of water was dropped on top of his head, he was forced to gain consciousness. It's just a dream after all. 

_Dream?_

Mizuki's voice still repeating over and over like an echo, but Yuuta only stunned absently on his bed as if the shout didn't reach him. 

_Right. This is St.Rudolph. I've arrived here since tomorrow. _

"I'm coming Mizuki-saann!!" Yuuta shouted and rushed changing his clothes_. How can I forget? I've made a promise tomorrow to do some physical exercises with Mizuki-san and the other members who stay here during the holiday.  _

"We'll leave you, dane!!" Yanagizawa's yell stabbed his ear even more. After finished brushing his teeth, Yuuta grabbed his cell phone and intended to keep the phone in his racket bag, when he realized that beside the rackets, something was already inside the bag far before. 

A lollipop. 

_"What the…?" _

He took the candy and examined it in his hand. Clearly written in the cover, "Strawberry Flavour." _Ara??_

"Could it be Ani…" 

"YUUTAAA!!!!" The last yell from Mizuki completely ruined his freezing state and forced him to leave that condition for his own good. "I'm coming!!" Yuuta quickly left the lollipop on the table and rushed to open the door. Who would guess that the one who was greeted him right after wasn't the trademark of Mizuki's grin, but Hanako's smiling face. She said, "Ohayou gozaimasu, Yuuta-kun!" 

"Ohayou, Hanako-san. Huh? Hanako-san…? HA…HA…HA…HANAKO-san!!!!??? Wha.. what are you doing here???" Yuuta almost faint in the spot greeted by his dearest angel, if only he didn't saw Mizuki smirked behind the girl's back. "How… this is boy's dormitory, how could you enter!?"

"Tadaaa…. we disguised as Mizuki's cousins! I'm not alone, Naru is here too. (Naru: Hello!) 

"Hehehe…" Mizuki giggled and step forward. "Come on, we couldn't stay here too long."

"Let's go, Yuuta-kun." Said Hanako and circled his arms around Yuuta. 

"Whe..where!!??" 

"Anywhere you want." She cling her right eyelid and successfully turned Yuuta into a nose-pierced buffalo…

****

(Kawamura's Sushi house)

"AAAAhhhh…. I can't believe it!! This is summer, summer!! The season where girls go to the beach wearing bikinis! I can't believe we poor bunch of bachelors could only gather here for the sake of SUSHIS???" Momoshiro Takeshi sighed desperately, while staring at the calendar on the wall with a beach picture on it. "Omoshirokune~ naa… omoshirokune~ yo…" (Not interesting, not interesting at all)

"Momo… ! Kawamura has been trying hard! Don't say things like that!" Eiji stole a glance at Taka-san who was busy at the kitchen, longed for a rescue from his father since a knife had sliced his finger. He said things like "Daddyyyy!!! Bloodyyyy!!" for a blood running through his fingers. ^^;

"I know….. it's not like I didn't appreciate it, but…" 

"Shut up, baka. Move somewhere else to rant and don't ruin my appetite." A stereo voice cut the line. 

"What!!?? You're lucky that I've no mood to deal with you, MAMUSHI!!!" 

"You're the one who's lucky!!" The Bandana guy replied the snapped and threw a wasabi at the jumper boy's mouth. 

"GAAAAHH!!! You….! You have no taste on woman, no wonder you're so boring!! Summer is THE TIME FOR GIRLS, am I right, Echizen!!?? Huh…? Why are you staring at me like that!? 

"BETSUNI."

Eiji hold his chuckled at how the freshman glared Momo with such threatening eyes due to Momo's grief about GIRLS. 

"The one who you should be mad at is Mamushi, Echizen!!" Dumb Momo still didn't get the point. 

"What!!?? You…" 

"GGGGGRRRRR!!!!!" 

(Quarrel continued)

Oishi, as usual, could only desperately separate the eternal enemy. Eiji sighed. "Somehow I miss Tezuka… if only he was here, those two would have they share of running around the court… right, Fuji?"

"Hehehe…. Maybe that's true." The calm guy looked too busy with his wasabi sushi to respond, but it seems the other guy could catch it.

"What's wrong, Fuji? You seem different. Tell me, tell me. School probs?" 

"Huh? Nothing happened." 

"Don't lie to me, just talked it together!" The boy showed a big grin. "Love? Girls? Guys?" 

Fuji stopped eating and opened his eyes. "I wonder…if it is it… Anyway, Eiji." 

"Huh?"

"You look cute with that sweater."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"OHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!! YOU PERVEERRTT!!!" Eiji blushed and pushed Fuji's shoulder to hide his embarrassing reaction, but the supposed-to-be-gentle pressure unexpectedly made Fuji….uh… faint? He almost fell to the floor and it could be worse if his head hit the floor, but luckily Ryoma could catch him. The two guys looked at each other before Eiji realized what happened. 

"He? Fuji? FUJI!!!!!!!!! HAAAHHH!!!! GUYSSS!!!! FUJI IS FALL… no, FUJI IS FAINT!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!" 

The calm atmosphere of Kawamura's Sushi House suddenly turned into panicked by the situation. If the captain was there, maybe he could calm the guys down. The presence of the cold guy was indeed needed… 

****

"All…all….ALL NIGHT PARTY!?" 

"Yup, that's it. It will be held this Saturday in Hanako's house. Right, Hanako?"

"Un. Mizuki will come too. Well… I wonder if your Oniisan would be mad if he found out about this…"

"Hanako!" Naru cut her line. "Hehehe, we've already know about it from Mizuki! That was your oniisan's joking style, right! Mizuki said that it's the cause why you aren't getting along too well with your brother. Well, he made us really shock that time! Hahahaha…" 

Yuuta could only forced a laugh. "Etto… about the party…"

"You'd come, wouldn't you Yuuta-kun?" Hanako begged him. 

"I… I wonder… but my mom would be mad if I sleep in a girl's house…" Yuuta blushed.

The two girls stared at each other, and laughing out loud heard the answer.

"Hahahahahaha!! Mom??" Naru kept laughing holding her stomach. "You don't have to tell her, why the hell should you, anyway!! You… I mean we're in the dormitory, and it is holiday!! Come on!!" 

Hanako stared at Yuuta for a second before she released the laughter she has been holding. "Yuuta-kun, you're so UKE." 

Damn. I think I've heard that line somewhere before… 

While Yuuta was thinking about the line, Mizuki approached them from the cashier and whispered something to Naru suspiciously. Naru giggled and suddenly said, "Ja, me and Mizuki are going to check that boutique." She pointed at a small house full of dresses across the street."Bye-bye!" 

They both left. Before it, Mizuki patted his shoulder, as if giving him a signal. _Damn him. So now I'm alone with Hanako-san of all sweet dreams???" __

"So, what about it, Yuuta?" Hanako insist for an answer. 

"Uhm…"

Yuuta seemed to consider it quite difficult before his cell phone rang. 

"Go…gomen." Yuuta stood up from his seat and took a place rather far from the others. He saw the phone's screen: it was Yumiko nee-san.

_Good. I will be really mad if it was HIM who ruined my special moment again. _

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Yuuta! Where are you right now?" It was indeed Yumiko nee-san. There was an anxiety in her tone.

"A café near school. Why?" 

"Your brother fainted in his team mates' house, Kawamura-san called me just now. Thank God they've brought him to the nearest hospital. I'm still in Hokkaido right now; it will take time too much to go there! You know mom and dad are still in Indonesia. Please Yuuta, you're my only hope. I'm really worried about Fuji's health!" 

"What…?" _NOT AGAIN!!!_ "I can't cure him even if I was there! I'm not a doctor!!" _Not again, in this important moment…_

"Well… it's not it! Company him, will you? We can't rely on his friends while you, his own brother, don't even care!" Yumiko's voice seemed pissed off. 

"I'm also busy! It's his fault for doing the training while he's sick!"

"Yuuta, I've said to them that you'll be there soon! please…"

He hanged up the phone, and quickly inactivated it_. I don't care. _He turned around and walked towards the girl who was waiting for him inside the café.

In the other hand, Yumiko tried to recall Kawamura's number to tell the sudden news, but too bad his phone was inactive, while only Taka-san's number she knows from his last call…

****

"It's my fault!" Eiji squeezed his own hair in panicked and stared at Fuji who was sleeping peacefully in the hospital's bed. His voice heard whiny as if he was crying. "I'm so clumsy!!" 

"Stop it, Eiji! Even a grandma wouldn't be faint just because one tiny press! I think he fainted right at the moment you pushed him, that's it!" Oishi tried desperately to entertain his silly friend's regret with some logical explanations. There's no stranger in the room, luckily it's because Yumiko nee-san asked them to put Fuji in the VIP one. Taka-san have left as well as the other regulars, and maybe he has already arrived home since he seemed don't realize that his phone was inactive. Only the two of them remain at the place, waiting for Yuuta before they could feel guiltless to return home. Of course, the one they've been waiting will never came. And Yumiko-neesan can't contact them either. 

Three hours have passed. 

The sleeping one's fingers moved a bit. Eiji could catch that movement, and quickly touched Oishi's hand as a sign. 

"FUJIIIIII!!!!" The red haired boy yelled as he saw the Tensai opened his eyes, followed by Oishi's 'shhhh', instruct him to low his voice down. 

"Eiji…?" Fuji rubbed his eyes and tried to wake. 

"Yokatta… you fainted at Kawamura's house. We were really worried." Oishi smiled and patted Fuji's arm that was lying helplessly near him. 

Fuji kept silent and looking around, a normal reaction of regaining consciousness. It's like he realized what time it was and quickly asked, "Both of you were… waiting for me…?" 

Oishi laughed, and Eiji still looked down on his lap in awkwardness. "So we should brought you here and leave you? Sonna baka na! But don't worry, Yumiko nee-san said that your dear otouto would come here soon." 

"…"

"Fuji…?" 

"Eiji, Oishi, I think my brother would come soon. Please go home, it's late." 

"But… " 

"It's alright, Eiji. After all, I don't want to see both of you having the same situation like me just because the lack of sleep, hehehe…" 

Fuji insisted to ask them return home, and finally Oishi and Eiji have no choice but reluctantly left the stubborn guy alone. Fuji watched them as they waving their hands and closed the door. 

He's alone.

Alone in the sad and cold room.

***

"What? What's wrong!?" 

No matter how Yuuta asked, the figure kept silent. He only stared at Yuuta with such eyes. Such eyes that never belonged to the brother he knows. No matter Yuuta tried to step forward, the heavy weight blocked his feet won't disappear. 

"Aniki…?" 

Yuuta remember how his Aniki loves to smile. The smile he hated so much. The smile he wanted to rip off so much. 

So he forced a smile towards the brother he didn't seem to know. But still, at the end the figure turned around before he could see his smile, and disappeared. 

The scenery turned into a wall, ceiling, and curtain as soon as he realized that he had opened his eyes. 

_It's that dream again. _

Yuuta looked around his empty room, and stunned for a moment when he saw something he left uselessly on the table yesterday.

The strawberry flavoured lollipop from before.

TBC!!!

Author's note: HAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The 3rd chapter maybe… okay, just maybe will contain what you pervert expected. But this story is rated pg-13, not R! remember! OHOHOHOHOHOHO!!! *satisfied for torturing the perverts like herself* But please, tell me your opinion about this chapter! Please! I won't know whether this story could get a permission to continue or not if you don't. T_T


End file.
